


Dear Diary

by MorganWolf



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWolf/pseuds/MorganWolf
Summary: Jupiter writing in her diary ……..





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Day no-idea of some month of yet another year spent cleaning another bunch of houses for rich people. What a shitty day.

Literally! _eugh_

So, as you already know, I clean houses with my Mother, Aleksa and my Aunt Nino. _So_ much fun!!!! _(insert sarcasm here)_

Well Uncle Vassily dropped ANOTHER place on us. It’s some rich guy’s penthouse apartment. Mum is having kittens over it, Aunt Nino is looking forward to checking out the owner.

Typical.

I even heard that he has his own private security guards too. Must be nice to have money to throw around like that. I think his name is Titus something-or-other. Seriously, who names their kid <strike>Tidus??</strike> Titus? Probably a tight-arse. Wonder if he has one???

Oh well,

J

\-----------------------------

Dear Diary,

Day no-idea of some month of yet _anoth__er_ year spent cleaning another bunch of houses for rich people. I hate my job.

Seriously! Does anyone know how to use a toilet brush!!! I’m so tired of scrubbing other peoples skid marks off the porcelain! So gross!!

At least the little girl at the last house snuck me a chocolate chip cookie. Mmmm, Chocolate!!!

There’s gotta be a way of getting immigration papers?

J

\-----------------------------

Dear Diary,

Day no-idea of some month of yet anoth….. yeah, you get the idea.

So today we cleaned the new place. You know, the penthouse apartment? Talk about playboy wanna-be! The owner wasn’t there, just some old guard who let us in. 

I tell you what, the owner must be pretty weird, and rich. Eccentric? Yeah that sounds like it. The security guard, had striped hair. Like, yellow and black striped hair, at the back of his head. WTF!! The dude is old, and his hair……!! Even his eyes looked yellow for a second. Maybe it was the sun hitting them as I passed. or contact lenses! Who even puts those things in their eyes _*shudder*._

What a weirdo!

J


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Eugh, another day.

Same shit, same bucket. 

On the bright side, Mum let me off working this afternoon. I finally got to go to the planetarium, and it was quiet for a change. I haven’t been in ages.

Even saw some cute looking guy on my way out. Don’t think he noticed me though. (sad face)

J

_Hey hey Jupe. If your lookin for a guy, I can hook you up with one of my mates! It’s a sweet deal yeah, just your type!_

\-----------------------------

Dear Diary,

VLADDIE WHAT THE FUCK!!! Stop reading my diary, ASSHOLE!!!!

Geeze, can’t get any privacy around here. I so need my own apartment ☹

Talk later Diary. Gonna go break my cousins hands!!! (joking! joking!! maybe……)

J

\-----------------------------

Dear Diary,

Had to find another place to keep you. Starting to run out of places, Vladdie finds most of them.

What a drag living in my Uncles’ basement. At least I’m close to Mum and Aunt Nino. _(A little too close, some days! Especially after Aunt Nino eats horseradish and garlic_ _(puke face goes here)._

So we have to clean the rich guys’ apartment tomorrow. I wonder if stripey haired security guard will be there?

The guy is old enough to be my Dad.

I miss my Dad

J


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Ugh, why does it have to be so hot!! Do you have any idea how much I STINK right now!!!! Some of the houses we clean are ok, they have air conditioning. But then we go outside to the car to go to the next house, and it's hot as!!

The car is like an oven, and the aircon never worked in it.

Uncle Vassily is too cheap to buy us a van, or even just a decent car with aircon!

Maybe I should try winning the lotto or something. 

Sad face,

J

p.s. The old guy with stripey hair at the young heirs' place, definitely something weird going on with him. I swear his eyes changed shape when we got to the apartment today. 

Maybe I'm just losing it in this heat ………..

\--------

Dear Diary,

So I Googled eyes changing shape today, you know, the pupils. Nothing to explain what I saw. Not. A. Thing!!!

Seriously, I must be losing my mind. I asked Mum for the day off last night, she actually agreed! 

Can you believe that! Maybe the heat is getting to her too.

At least she only has two houses to clean with Aunt Nino today. 

Feeling a bit guilty, but I'm going to go to the beach with Katherine today. Gotta cool off somehow!!

Maybe some hot guys will be there to rub sunscreen on us!!

Here's hoping,

J

p.s.

Christmas is coming up in a few months! Can't wait!!! Hope I get a telescope from Ded Moroz!!!

p.p.s Holy CRAP!!!! Just got back from the beach, (a bit sunbunt) and you'd never guess who I think I saw there!!!! The old stripey-hair guard talking to some hot guy that looked like Channing Tatum, under the trees along the promenade!!! I don't know whether to be drooling over the Channing-lookalike, or creeped out by the fact that Stripey was there!! Is the guy following me??? 

Could be coincidence? Maybe he had the day off? ……….

_ Yo Jupe!!! Who's the creep stalker?? Want me to get rid of him???? I won't charge you much?!!_

\-------

Dear Diary

**_ VLADMIR DUMBARSE BOLOTNIKOV!!!!! FUCK OFF!!!!! _ **

**_ I'M GONNA CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF!!!! _ **

** _ STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY DIARY!!!!!!_ **

Sorry Diary, gotta find another hiding place for you, grrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J


End file.
